Mind Games
by P0rn04Pyr0s
Summary: Akito gets a visit from a friend. His friend sees Akito is lonely. His friend promises him something that will take the lonelyness away. AkitoYuki Yaoi,
1. Come to me

Mind Games  
Yo! This is Pyro911 again eheheh ok heres the pairings in the fic!  
OC/Akito OC/Yuki Akito/Yuki ok first thing about the OC, she is NOT a marry  
sue!!!! She KILLS marry sues!!!!!! Errrr yeah. . .  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own ANY furuba characterz! I only own Hikaru my OC, and  
some candy -.-;;;; yeah ON WITH DA FIC!!!!!!

* * *

Akito Souma stared through the open shouji screen, and watched the  
leaves drift down from the trees. He saw a quick flash of.. . . he didn't  
know what then felt a presence behind him. "Ohiyo Hikaru" he whispered  
horsely.  
"Ohiyo Akito-chan" a feminine voice said from behind him, presenting a mock  
bow. "Its been such a long time since I've seen you! I've missed you so!"  
she said while embracing the frail form. Akito could hear the teasing in  
her voice, "And since I've been away for soooooooo long, Ive brought you a  
present!" she said cheerfully. Akito raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
The girl decided to finally grace him with her presence and walked into his  
view holding some sort of rack, with things dangling from it. The girl  
wasn't that tall and would have stood about 2 inches below Akito had he  
been standing. Long black hair hung to the small of her back and golden  
slit pupil eyes examined him. Akito took his gift from her and examined it.  
From the rack hung 12 puppets each delicately hand crafted. One for each  
member of the Zodiac. He ran his hand across the top of the rack until it  
paused over a puppet of Yuki's likeness, he lifted it up and saw purple  
eyes staring at him, beneath messy silver bangs. "You like? I spent the  
most time making him, just for you." A wolfish smile began to manifest it  
self on her face, "That gives me an idea for your Birthday present . . ."  
Akito ceased playing with the puppet and let it rest in his lap. "Oh?" the  
smile of on the girls face widened considerably "How would you like the  
real thing for your birthday? You know I could get him for you" she paused  
to stroke the puppets head lovingly and picked it up scrutinizingly. "You  
can manipulate any one if you know the right strings to pull"- she began  
jerking the crossbar of the puppet-"You would know that more then anyone  
else- wouldn't you Akito. . ."  
She caught him off guard with another embrace, clinging to his still form.  
"You poor thing Akito. .. .your body's too weak to go out and play. . ."  
her voice deliberately mocking Toru's "Instead all you have to do is play  
with the Zodiac spirits." She released him, wiping an imaginary tear from  
her eye then picking up the Yuki puppet again. "Don't worry Akito-chan. .  
." a sadistic smile played upon her lips. "Don't cry . . .Hikaru-chan will  
get you Yuki soon" Akito, used to his friend's mood swings stayed silent  
watching the puppet's arms and legs jerk in a seemingly random pattern "Heh  
I'll get the "prince" dancing for you like a fuckin' ballerina!"  
With delicate twitches of her hand she skillfully made the puppet dance  
madly. She let out a almost malevolent giggle and let the puppet drop once  
again into Akito's lap. "Oh! This is soo fun! I cant wait to plan what to  
DO to the dear boy! I almost feel sorry for the poor chap! He won't know  
what hit him! Of course you'll want him mentally and physically intact-  
your such a bother like that Akito-chan- absolutely no fun!" as she  
continued on her self appointed monologue, her eyes took on a maniacal  
gleam "but think of the CHALLENGE! Of course I'll need your help! I'm not a  
miracle worker you know!"  
Akito took that moment to interrupt her and seek an answer that had been  
bothering him "Hikaru?" A little put off by the interruption she would have  
at least considered acting offended but.. this WAS Akito. "mmm?" "Why  
do you trust me?" "So sudden Akito. . . because we're so alike ,  
you and me . . . you're the head of a cursed family . . . I was cursed  
with a wolf's spirit. . .well there are things only the other cursed can  
understand. . ."  
Hatori took that moment to walk through the door, "Akito I need to examine  
your throat . ."he paused as he saw the black wolf with its head  
contentedly resting on Akito's lap, which the boy was stroking absent  
mindedly. "I see Hikaru is here" Akito didn't bother to answer.  
Hatori examined Akito's throat , gave him some pills then left. Hatori  
didn't really want to give the young Souma any sleeping pills , especially  
since that big wolfish dog named "hikaru" was there, Akito was always more  
calm when she was around, but one look into Yuki's eyes when he heard he  
would have to go back to Souma house for a check up settled his decision.  
After Hatori left, Hikaru transformed to her human form. Mournfully she ran  
her fingers down Akito's cheek. "he looks so peaceful . .." she murmured as  
she watched the rise and fall of Akito's sleeping chest. "What are they  
doing to you Aki-chan?" she whispered, using the overly familiar and fond  
pet name she had given him. The one time she had called him that when he  
was awake . . .The dangerous flash of his eyes gave even her a clear  
warning and incase that wasn't enough . .. she still had the scar. A mad  
giggle escaped her throat "don't worry Aki-chan. . . Yuki's going to slip  
up soon, and. . .he'll have to be punished. . ." the maniacal gleam shone  
bright in her eyes as she cradled Akito's head in her lap softly singing.

* * *

END CHAPTER ONE!! Told ya she wasn't a mary sue! Kinda creepy.. .but NOT a  
mary sue! just a hint, the more reviews I get the quicker I  
update!!!!!!! And in the eternal words of Ayame:  
Ja byebye!


	2. SHOCKER spoiler for chap 97

OKI knowsomeof you are really dissapointed about this, but im discontinuing this fic. My main reason is as of chapter 97 in the manga, Akito is a girl and therefore it would be pretty damnpointless to continue. However I'll eventually post the poem a friend wrote for this, and maybe an aki/yuki lemon (once I get better at writing them ;;), which wont be anytime soon because I'm overloaded with school work and sports.Sorry to the people who liked this fic,to be honest,I liked the first chapter and thought the rest was crap becauseI didnt plan it well enough, thankyou to the people who stillknow the meaning of constructive critisism, and fuck you to the random flamer. I respect the manga ka's desicion to change Akito to a girl, because it i> is /i> her manga and she can do what ever she damn wants with it. Not to offend anybody but my story sucked. Hard. Even though I tried not to make her a mary sue( I made her a werewolf instead the 14th zodiac animal and other shit that just sounded stupid in retrospect ) she turned out to be one anyway. Thankyou reviewers, especially those who gave critisism.

In the eternal wordsof Ayame,

Ja byebye!

-P0rn04Pyr0s


End file.
